Maddieworld's Story
This article is about Maddieworld's full life story from age four to thirty two (her age now). Age 4 Maddie's normal activities would be playing with friends, her teddybear, eating, and sleeping. Maddie, playing with her bear: La la la la la... Misty:Maddie, darling. Time to go to your private tutor in the library! Maddie:Okay, mommy. They waddled to the elevator and went up to the library on the top floor. Tutor:Good after noon, Madison. NOTE:Maddieworld's real first name was Madison. Maddieworld is the name she uses. Maddie:Good afternoon, Mr. Vonhoosinghouse! Tutor:I hope you had a nice steak and water for lunch, and had a lively recess! But anyway, today's lesson is learning how to do division! Maddie:And uh, what the heck is that? Tutor:Oh, it's quite simple! You know how one goes into two two times? Maddie: Yeah. Tutor:And division is figuring out how many times a number goes into another number! And any number divided by the same number is always one! Maddie grabbed the stuffed division set (two dots and a line that was plush and light green) and tried to make a division sign. Maddie: And it looks like this? Tutor: EXACTLY! The bell rang. Maddie: See ya tomorrow, Mr. Vonhoosinghouse. Tutor:Have a good day, Madison! Maddie and her mom waddled to the elevator to go to the ball pit. The elevator music played when they got on the elevator. thumb|310px|right|The elevator Music that played They got out of the elevator, on the room with the ball pit. Maddie: CANNONBALL!!!!!! Balls splashed everywhere! She was doing the backstroke in the ball pit when she saw her father right near her mother. Maddie: DADDY!!!! she does a doggy paddle across the ball pit and hugged her father. Johnathan:Hey, sweetie! How was tutoring?\ Maddie:Oh, we learned division, the anatomy of a Kirbguin, lots of stuff! Jumping to age 7 Maddie:Whaddaya wanna go today, Gary? G:I'm not sure, Maddie. Maybe... try to save the world from Darktan? Maddie:Yeah! Even though he's young, he can be one big pain in the butt. G: Come on! Let's go! And the crazy adventure was off to a start. They heared the elevator music, seen the unseeable, ATE A ROCK. Ok, that's probably Too Much INFO... G: Darktan's probably in my basement. Maddie:Um, your basement?! G:Yes. Maddie:Let's go, weirdo..." TO BE CONTINUED. Age 12 Age 20 Age 31 It was some time during late August 2009 when Maddie flew into Zurich, Snowzerland for a peaceful vacation with G. Maddie walking with G in the airport:"Wow! What a modern-looking airport!" G:"Oh, yes. The Interior is made of great materials. It was all designed by Snowzerland's Leader, Swiss Ninja." Maddie:"I've never heard of him." G:"He's an interesting penguin actually. He's done a lot for Snowzerland." ---- Maddie and G strolling the old streets of Zurich: "The City itself has this unique style! I bought a bunch of clothes and I'm really satisfied with the trip." G:"Zurich has very German-styled buildings." Maddie:"I'm hungry...let's go to that cafe over there." When they entered the cafe, they saw a crowd of penguins in the corner of the room who were all around Swiss Ninja. G:"Perfect Timing! Swiss Ninja is here at this cafe! SN is a very social penguin, and he always likes company." Maddieworld stared at him in wonder. Maddie mumbled:"He's Handsome....a most charming figure! Sadly, I am only a normal penguin whom he probably doesn't care about...." just then did Swiss Ninja glance at Maddieworld. Swiss thought:"What do we have here? This is an angel standing in the room! I must talk to her!" Swiss pushed through the crowd and approached Maddie, and he held her flipper to kiss it. Swiss:"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen..." Maddie Blushed. Swiss:"What is your name?" "Maddie." Swiss:"Maddie, I may not even know you, but will you marry me?" "Oh Yes!" Maddieworld threw herself into Swiss Ninja's arms. It was the beginning of a new era. Category:Stories Category:Events